


butterfly kisses

by curiositykilled



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Haunting, Post-Avengers (2012), Short One Shot, Unreliable Narrator, kind of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiositykilled/pseuds/curiositykilled
Summary: This is a real oldie but I found it and figured I'd throw it up here for anyone who wanted it.





	

         The prison they locked him in was white and painfully lit. Whoever had picked it had taken special care to make sure that the once-prince lacked any of his old comforts, from a bed to the shadows that had always been his truest friends. Instead, he had a hard white floor, hard white walls and a hard white ceiling. Only where the gold glass on the hall-side glittered was the painful monotony broken. 

         He didn’t care.

         Once the shackles had been removed and the einherjar left, he crumpled down against the wall and soaked in the sudden silence in his head. The buzzing was gone gone _gone gonegone –_ _No._ Even without the humming in the back of mind, the maddening whisper of ‘do thus,’ ‘slay them,’ ‘act thusly,’ he could still feel cold blue trickling over his body and burning in every crevice and pore of his skin. He could still feel Thanos – 

         “Brother?” It was a cautious, familiar voice that sent shivers racing up his spine.

_          You’re dead. Dead dead dead. _

         “Please, brother,” the quiet voice entreated, and he could feel a shimmer light as a butterfly’s kiss against his shoulder. “This is hardly like you.”

_          You’re dead. _

         A sigh brushed against his neck, then the cold disappeared as a neutral form settled nearby. Thin, childlike fingers carded their way through his dark locks; how long was it since he’d washed? Cut his hair? It was filthy and long now.

         The man-Aesir-Jotunn that had once been Loki shuddered a breath out and pulled his knees close to his chest. He reached for something, any remnant of surviving sedir, to push away the specter his broken mind had conjured. His not-brother, the one who’d never been his brother, was dead. Had died by his hands some thousand years before. 

         “It’s alright. I’ll wait,” Balder promised, “I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real oldie but I found it and figured I'd throw it up here for anyone who wanted it.


End file.
